Ocean You Glad
by TheNeonMoose
Summary: When Sam has squids on his mind, Lucifer happens to pop by for a 'visit'. We have all seen enough hentai to know where this is going. Lucifer x Sam Winchester Rated M for a reason.


Sam was pretty sure he was asleep. He had to be right? Lucifer was here. But he's been gone for so long. He remembered leaving him behind in the cage with Michael. He couldn't have gotten out. There was no way. Not in his lifetime.

"Saaaam!" Lucifer screeched.

"What the fuck, Luci!" Sam yelled back at him holding his fingers to his temples.

Lucifer made his way to where the hunter was sitting and sat in his lap. Sam realized they were in a motel room, but Dean wasn't fast asleep in his bed. Well there was only one bed here. He was pretty sure there were two. Yep definitely has to be a dream.

"You miss me, Princess?" the Devil purred into Sam's ear.

Sam's face went bright red and his dick twitched at the sound of the archangel's voice.

"I can make all your fantasies come true, Winchester. Just name it." Lucifer purred as he sucked on the skin at Sam's throat.

Sam moaned, "Be a squid."

Lucifer pulled away, "What the fuck?"

"You heard me. If you want a piece of my ass, transform the bottom half of you into squid tentacles."

"Fine. You are a weird ass human. But you are the only human I like." Lucifer rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

He and Sam transported to the bed, naked. Talk about getting right to the point. Sam looked at his lover from head to… tentacles. _'Oh this going to be like fucking Squidward.'_ Sam thought. Sam finally felt the tentacles slinking up his body. Lucifer smirked and well kind of straddled the hunter as best he could. The slimy texture of his tentacles rubbing on every nook and cranny of his body. The Devil leaned down and caught Sam's lips in a deep kiss. He bit and tugged at the hunter's lips before managing to get ahold of Sam's tongue and sucked on the wet muscle. Sam moaned into his mouth. Lucifer let go and continued his assault on the human and kissed the hunter down his body until he got to his nipples. There he latched on to the left one and pinched and tweaked the other one.

Sam moaned and writhed under the Devil's touch. Lucifer smirked as he felt the hunter move under him. He moved his squid penis tentacle between the hunter's legs and spread them apart with the other tentacles. He reached another slimy tentacle down there and circled the hunter's tight, virgin entrance. Sam winced as Lucifer pushed the wet, slimy tentacle into the hole and wiggled it around like a finger, stretching the hunter so he could fit his big, wet squid penis in there. Sam moaned, begging for more. Lucifer began to work in a smaller tentacle to stretch the hunter some more. Lucifer released his assault on the human's nipples and grinned down at the hunter whose eyes were squinted shut and all the dirty sounds that rolled out of his mouth like dark, warm chocolate.

"Quit teasing…need you…now" Sam moaned out to the Devil.

Lucifer pulled his tentacles out and Sam whimpered from the loss of the fullness inside him. Lucifer put the hunter's long ass legs over his shoulders and settled his slimy squid penis at his human's entrance. Sam nodded at the Devil to give him acceptance. Lucifer pushed the slimy organ into his entrance slowly. Sam cried out and the Devil stopped.

"S'okay. Keep going." The hunter breathed out.

Lucifer nodded and continued to push in slowly until his squid dick was completely sheaved in the hunter's tight ass. He started a slow place and rocked his squid dick back and forth into the hunter. Sure, he was the Devil, but he wasn't going to be brutal, yet.

"Harder…" Sam moaned out.

Lucifer grinned. He pulled his dick almost all the way out to the tip and thrusted back in, his slimy tentacle bottom slapping against Sam's ass. Sam groaned from the sudden increase in pace. He felt so full that he thought he was fixing to split open. Lucifer continued to quicken the thrusts, not giving Sam any time between them. All there was the hot moans and groans and the wet slapping of tentacles. Lucifer could feel his orgasm rising. He wrapped a couple tentacles around Sam's dick and stroked in the motion of his thrusts.

Sam ended up coming almost instantly as Lucifer finally struck the hunter's prostrate. The human's cum spilled all over his stomach and mixed in with the slime from the tentacles. Seconds later, Lucifer pulled almost all the way out once more and then buried himself deep in the hunter, his hot seed seeping out and filling the human up.

He pulled his sticky squid dick out and collapsed onto the hunter and snapped his fingers to clean the both of them and get rid of the squid part of his body. Sam was already passed out and sweat was still gleaming on his face. Lucifer buried his face deep in the hunter's neck and closed his eyes even though he doesn't sleep.

SPN—SPN-SPN

Sam woke up to the sunlight gleaming through the window. He was draped across the bed still fully clothed and he could hear the snoring of his brother from the bed near the door.

' _Fuck. What happened last night?'_ Sam thought to himself.

He sat up in the bed to see his laptop open to a page on squids and three books on the creatures on his bed. He didn't even like squids. Sam groaned and scratched his head as he looked around the room and instantly focused on the table. There were several bottles of beer strewn around and what really got him was the figure grinning at him from the chair. Lucifer. Lucifer waved and in seconds faded away like mist.

"What the fuck did I drink last night?" Sam mumbled to himself as he fell back on his bed narrowly missing the books and his precious laptop.


End file.
